Commutation cells are parts of electrical circuits which, for instance, are installed in washing machines, fan-type ventilators, electrical power steering systems and electrical drives of motor vehicles.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary embodiment of a conventional commutation cell 1, in which a current modification initiated by a switching operation may come about. Commmutation cell 1 includes a controllable semiconductor switch 2 as well as a semiconductor diode 3, which is connected in series with the controllable semiconductor switch. An electric potential at a dynamic node 4 is modified with the aid of commutation cell 1. The physical realization of commutation cell 1 is defined by the geometry and other properties of the electrical components that are used for its development, and by circuit traces of commutation cell 1. Commutation cell 1 forms a conductor loop 5, which generates parasitic inductances in commutation cell 1 that are indicated schematically by electrical components 6. These parasitic inductances are created by the respective development of the electrical components and by the respective packaging of commutation cell 1.
Typically, conventional commutation cells are made up of electrical components that are situated next to one another on a circuit substrate, as in the placement shown in FIG. 1, for example. Because of wiring elements such as bonding wires and required clearances between the electrical components, especially for heat distribution, conventional commutation cells have high parasitic inductances.